


Virgin?

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Fresh Meat (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Virgin?

“Kingsley’s a virgin!” 

The second Josie said it I felt my stomach flip. I glanced around at them all. Swallowing hard. No. I couldn’t be here right now. All the rest had sex before. I.. was still a virgin. Shit. Shit. Shit. I got up, not saying anything for a moment. I knew any words would come out completely wrong. Get out of here. Go to your room. No. I don’t want to be around any of them right now. I can’t. I left. I headed out of the house and ran down the street. God. I was such an idiot for telling her. He probably thinks I’m a complete idiot now. No. No. It has to be she. I can’t have feelings for a guy. That’s never happened to me before. Granted I’ve never really liked a girl before. I’m not gay though. I know I’m not. 

I headed to the pub and began throwing back as many shots as I could possibly handle. I was on my.. Yes second.. When I realised someone had joined me.

“Hey gorgeous.”

“JP. I’m really not in the mood.” I could feel my cheeks going red.

“You’re blushing.”

“Am not.”

“What’s with the redness then?”

“I’m drunk.”

“You’ve had one shot.”

“Two. You know what. Just shut up and stop bothering me.”

“Make me.” 

I don’t know why but I leaned in, pressing my lips against his and felt him kissing me back with as much force as I was sure he could manage. What the hell was I doing? I was completely and utterly nuts. Yet I was sober and part.. No.. all of me wanted this.

“Bathroom..?”

God yes. We both got up, our lips smashing together as soon as we were inside a stall.

“You sure about this?”

“Just shut up and fuck me.”  
We continued kissing for what felt like forever, his lips going down to my neck from time to time. Then finally his lips began going further down me, he undid my trousers and put his mouth around my cock. I could already feel something stirring within me. He began to suck it deeply, playing with the tip with his pretty tongue. Then he took my entire length deep down into his throat. 

“Oh god.. JP, faster.. Please.”

He sucked me faster and faster, his cheeks hollowing out. It was one of the hottest things I’d ever seen. 

“I’m so close.”

At those words he stopped and flipped me onto my front, undid his jeans and slowly slid into me. God. He was so damn huge. I moaned and he slid into me harder and deeper. I could feel my orgasm building faster and faster as he thrusted into me, going at a pace I was unused to but really loved and then finally, we both came. 

The walk back to the house was different but as his hand was in mine I wasn’t afraid.

“Well. I’m no longer a Virgin.” I announced as we headed in.

JP winked at me before smirking.

“Round 2?”


End file.
